


Bite My Lip And Close My Eyes

by unrequited_rain



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Authority Figures, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, kink bingo, not quite sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is from a verse that I will never fully write where Steve never got frozen in the ice and etc. all you really need to know is Tony is ~15, at MIT and just back from being kidnapped, where he was rescued by a ~mystery man~ (it never explicitly states that it's Steve Tony is fantasizing about, but it totally is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite My Lip And Close My Eyes

Tony was almost certain he knew who had saved him after all was said and done. He may have been doped up out of his skull, but the blond hair, blue eyes and miles of muscles were pretty damn recognizable. Of course now that he was out of the hospital the man had disappeared, leaving Tony unable to confirm his suspicions. But Tony still would have been willing to put money on it being the same man who had looked after him in the weeks after his mother's accident before his father got off his ass and hired a nanny for him. He was also willing to put money on the possibility that, in his drug addled daze, he had hit on the man who had been a star player in his sexual fantasies since he was old enough to have them.

Tony sighed and glared down as his half-hard dick. This was all it's fault. If he didn't have such a hard on for the guy, he might've gotten to know who his mysterious savior was. Of course, if he didn't have such a hard on, he probably wouldn't care who the guy was, so it was a null point.

Tony closed his eyes and let the shower wash over him. If he concentrated hard enough he could remember some things about his 'amazing' rescue. Broad shoulders Tony could barely get his arms around; a uniform rough against his cheek, SHIELD most likely, Howard would never let someone so proletariat as a police officer rescue his golden goose of a son; the smell of sweat and leather and explosives, making him feel inexplicably safe and at home in a ways Stark Manor had never made him feel.

His dick twitched, reminding Tony that yes, hi, still here just in case you'd forgotten. Tony mentally added turned on to the list of things the smell made him feel. Slowly he slid a hand down his stomach and let himself imagine what might have happened if his rescuer hadn't disappeared before Tony could even learn his name.

Tony would have cornered him in his office. He had to have one if he was important enough to rescue Howard Stark's kid. He would probably be getting ready to go, already in his civvies, or no. Changing into his civvies in his office. Tony bit his lip and gave his dick a firm stroke. He'd be wearing nothing but uniform trousers and a sweat damp white undershirt, and Tony would walk up to him and look him in the eye and say 'anything I can do to thank you,' before kneeling and putting his hands on the obvious bulge in the man's pants.

Tony bit his lip and worked his hand faster on his dick. His mouth felt empty and it watered with want. Tony closed his eyes and imagined being on his knees, mouthing over the hard line of the agent's dick. He would do that, just teasing teasing till the man finally had enough and grabbed Tony's head to direct where he wanted him.

Tony moaned and let his head fall back against the shower wall. He could almost feel the weight of a dick in his mouth and Tony wanted it badly. He hoped the agent's dick was proportional to the rest of him. He wanted to choke on it, just a little bit, before getting it sloppy wet and taking it down his throat.

He whimpered and tightened his hand around the base of his dick while the other gave a sharp yank to his balls. He didn't want to come yet, not when he still had the imagined feel of the agent's dick in his mouth. After a few deep breaths Tony rubbed his thumb against the slit in the had of his dick. he wondered if the agent would let himself come all over Tony's face or not. Probably not, he was probably a gentleman if the way he ran off meant anything. But Tony would stand his ground and refuse to be moved as the man came all over his face. Then he would tug Tony up and pull his pants down, then spin him around and set him bare assed onto the desk. He'd wrap one hand around Tony's dick and give it a few long hard pulls. But he wouldn't come, even when he gave a twist right under the head of Tony's cock. Not until the man pushed two come slicked fingers into Tony's mouth would he come, all over his chest and the agent's hand, and Tony pushed two of his own fingers into his mouth and came over his own hand with a muffled yell. Panting, he slowly slid down the shower wall and let the shower wash him clean while he put himself back together.


End file.
